


Kuroshitsuji One-shots

by floweralois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweralois/pseuds/floweralois
Summary: Just short (probably mainly Sebaciel) drabbles - please take note of the tags!!!





	1. 1 - The Hanging Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload from my old account!!

The Hanging Tree; everyone in the city knew of it. It was the final resting place of countless nameless citizens, it was the one place in the city everyone avoided - there was an eerie air about it, the branches hung above the ground, looking as if it had absorbed the despair of every person that had become part of the soil that kept the tree alive.

Legs swung from a high branch, mahogany eyes watching the sunset, illuminating them, turning them a vibrant shade of red. The calm breeze swept through soft, ebony hair, brushing it away from a handsome face.

The eyes caught sight of a small boy in the distance, blue hair mussed from the wind, feet slowly trudging through the dry grass. He watched him patiently, waiting for him to reach the base of the tree.

As the boy approached, long legs jumped down onto the dirt below, a  _thud_ resonating through the ground. The boy looked up, garnet eyes locking onto sapphire. 

“Hey, Ciel,” said the older of the two, hooking his arm around Ciel’s shoulders, “what are you doing here?”

Blue eyes glistened from behind thick eyelashes. “What do you think I'm doing here?” He snapped, “it's called  _The Hanging Tree_ for a reason.” 


	2. 2 - Incredulity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's murder and other stuff. Don't read if you don't like

Dainty hands. Duct-taped mouth. Blackened vision. A harsh voice. That is all that Ciel can focus on when he comes to. The small, fragile hands pin his wrists together, wrapping rope around them tightly. He vaguely processes the sound of metal on metal, the sudden scraping starting him, jerking his legs and kicking into the air.

“Ska inte sparka,  _älskling_.” The voice comes again, low and threatening. Ciel feels a cold, rough hand grip both his ankles, holding them tight. There is a soft  _thud_  from beside him, and suddenly his ankles are bound tight, the rope cutting into his skin, leaving red marks behind.

“Lyft den.”

Something tickles Ciel’s cheek, and he twitches, moving away from it instinctively. The bright light that reaches Ciel’s eyes when the blindfold is lifted burns, tears spring to his eyes and it feels like forever that he is bathed in blinding light until his eyes finally adjust.

An operating light hangs above him, and he quickly notices his head is rested atop a girl's thighs - he recognises her as the girl who had introduced herself as  _Sigi_ \- her hair is long, and frames her face delicately, hovering just above Ciel’s face. He figures that that was the brush he had felt on his face, and some of his nerves are diminished for just a second - then he looks toward the foot of the bed.

Stood there is Sebastian, fiery eyes piercing into Ciel’s. He stands tall above the bed, eyes traveling down to the kid’s chest, lingering a little too long; that's when Ciel realises he's naked. He attempts to wiggle his wrists out from Sigi’s tight grasp to cover himself, but she grips even tighter, and Ciel can feel the blood circulation to his fingers begin to cut off.

Jade locks onto sapphire, and the hurt - the fear - in Sigi’s eyes is evident. Ciel stares up at her, silently begging her to let go, but she gives him an apologetic look and shakes her head.

Sebastian's rough voice barks out once again, startling the teenagers, both snapping their heads up to look at him.

“Tänka inte ens på det, tjej. Såvida inte om du vill ha samma öde som  _den andra Phantomhive_.” He smirks, dark eyes slowly moving from Ciel to Sigi.

Fear crept into Sigi’s veins, blood running cold. “N-Nej, herrn. Jag skulle inte. Jag är ledsen.” She bowed her head, hearing a chuckle from Sebastian.

“Duktig flicka.”

He reached out, large hand gripping the tape that covers Ciel’s mouth, and pulled - hard. Ciel let out a scream, tears coming to his eyes again as he licked his lips, instantly tasting blood rise to the surface of his skin. “Wh-what are you going to do to me? What's  _this_ for?” He motions to the surgery tray with his head. There are things resting there that terrify the boy, make his heart race and force himself not to think about what Sebastian will use them for.

Sebastian laughs ugly, disgusting, forced. It sounds thick and unnatural in his throat. “Du behöver inte oroa dig för det. Jag ska  _ta hand om dig_.”

He picks up a large kitchen knife, barking an order to Sigi to keep the boy still, lifts it high above his head and brings it down heavy, driving the sharp metal straight into Ciel’s stomach. The boy screams in agony, staring down at the handle protruding from his skinny stomach in horror.

Sebastian adjusts his grip on the knife before harshly pulling it back out, and Ciel screams again. Blood rises and spills from the wound fast and Sigi winces. The man smirks down at Ciel, raising his hand again and bringing the blade down into Ciel’s body again.

He does it again and again - continuing even after Ciel has passed out from shock and blood loss. He is merciless, blood spraying out from the kid's guts and splattering all over Sebastian's face and shirt --

...

  
Dainty hands. Duct-taped mouth. Blackened vision. A harsh voice. That is all that Ciel can focus on when he comes to. It always is. Every  _damn_ day he is forced to relive this, to be tortured over and over - it's to be expected when you're spending eternity in Hell.


End file.
